Whatever Happened to Manners?
by Spellcheck-is-a-dirty-liar
Summary: Honestly one should knock before entering a room, it's just polite. CielxSebastian smut, r-18


Sebastian was aware, as always of what his young master was doing. It was a feeling just below the surface, a constant connection that he would never be without. It was for this reason that he delayed bringing the tea up though being off schedule bothered him so much. Sebastian had no intention to interrupt.

Ciel had lost track of the time in the feverish haze that was his mind at the moment. He hardly ever felt relaxed enough to do such a thing; always far too busy with his duties as head of the Pantomhive family or just too focused on his own tasks. This morning he had woken up with an inherent need that would not be ignored any longer than it had already been. Ciel was still a growing boy, his body was developing and demanding his attentions. He laid back in bed, both eyes closed as he stroked himself with a quick urgency, palm slick with an ointment still open n the dresser. The scent of vanilla overpowered the scent of sweat.

Sebastian was becoming impatient with his young master, they were nearly eleven minuets off schedule now. He pushed the tea cart down the hall and stopped outside Ciel's room. He smirked just slightly when he was close enough to smell the vanilla; he could remember going out to buy that ointment though his young master had quite bluntly refused to tell him why. Sebastian had suspected such uses though. He thought about how affronted his young Master might be if he came in right now. Ciel had never really been in the habit of punishing him but then again he never did anything wrong. There was no order not to come in and they were a full thirteen minuets late now.

Sebastian opened the door and pushed the cart in. "Good morning young Master, today we have an Earl's Garden tea-"

"SEBASTIAN." Ciel nearly had a heart attack when the door opened, he had pulled the covers up quite suddenly around himself. After that to hear Sebastian prattle on about his morning tea like he was doing nothing wrong left him unsure what to say past the anger that was quickly boiling up. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Is Earl's Garden not to your liking? The strawberries were grown right in town and hand dried at the local shop." It might have been hard for anyone else to keep their laughter on the inside but Sebastian was well controlled after all. It was nice to see Ciel so flustered once in awhile.

Ciel on the other hand found no amusement in this at all, he was still quite needy and there was no way Sebastian hadn't noticed, he noticed everything after all. "What is it young Master?" Ciel glared hard when that smirk made an appearance. Sebastian was too arrogant for a well trained dog.

"Take your pants down and bend yourself over the bed." Ciel didn't let up his glare for a moment. Sebastian's smirk disappeared instantly. His master couldn't be serious! "That was an order, what's taking you so long?"

"Yes my lord." He should have just minded his own business. Sebastian pulled down his pants and bent himself over the bed, resting his head against the covers. Sebastian was no stranger to being used for sex but with Ciel being so young he didn't think of it. Ciel got up out of the bed and looped around behind Sebastian. He was still young, his erection wasn't all that impressive but he intend use it anyways.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you, that's an order." Ciel trembled a little was he observed Sebastian. He thought of this often but never considered actually doing it. As per his orders, Sebastian said nothing in return. Ciel dipped his fingers into the ointment and added the slick substance over his cock then rubbed away the access on the bed sheets. Sebastian tisked in irritation, that wouldn't be fun to wash out. Ciel. Opted the sound but it wasn't a word so he said nothing. "Spread your knees apart." Ciel walked up behind Sebastian and grabbed his hips. Sebastian spread his knees apart as far as his trousers would allow him to. Ciel pushed up his own night clothes, biting onto the bottom to keep it up and out of the way. He pushed Sebastian's cheeks apart and pressed his cock easily into the puckered hole. He doubted Sebastian would feel any pain from someone his size anyway. Ciel couldn't help the undignified groan as his cock was swallowed into that tight heat. So that's why older men made such a big deal over this. He started to moved immediately, unable to control himself the nightcloth fell from his lips as he moaned and bent forward to drive himself at a deeper angle. Sebastian's smirk reappeared at his young master's enthusiasm. He couldn't help but be a little excited over such a delicious sin. Ciel was so young and took his pleasure with a man at that.

"Ah~" Sebastian let the small sound out to drive up Ciel's enthusiasm. Maybe the excitement would be catching, Sebastian wouldn't mind a little pleasure if his master would allow it. Ciel panted as he slid in and out with ease, sparks shooting through him. Rubbing himself could never compare to this. The small noises that Sebastian made sent jolts right through him and all too quickly he found himself releasing inside Sebastian's ass. Sebastian tried not to be too disappointed at the quick session, Ciel was so young after all but it was harder to not be annoyed that the boy had cum inside him, how messy. Ciel withdraw and stumbled back a step or two, shoulders heaving. "You can speak, go draw me a bath." Ciel swallowed. Sebastian pushed back and stood.

"May I touch myself first?" Sebastian asked permission only to tempt Ciel again, to see if he would take the bait. This could be in interesting development if his young master got hooked on pleasure. It shouldn't prove to be too difficult. Ciel said nothing for a few moments but his pants were far from quiet. The room smelled more of sex than vanilla now.

"No, go draw me a bath now." Ciel took a moment to compose himself. "Next time learn to knock, what kind of a butler are you? I expect fresh tea when I get out of the bath."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian fixed his pants then wheeled the cart out. This wasn't over yet.


End file.
